


my german shepherd

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: we so cute





	my german shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> Adam posted [this](http://drai-29.tumblr.com/post/166721728606/from-larssons-ig-story) a while ago. Then he posted [this](http://drai-29.tumblr.com/post/166935104839/drai-29-leon-and-larsson) for Halloween. They are 100% boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shove over,” Adam says and tugs on Leon’s ankle. Leon looks up from his phone, still sitting back comfortably, taking up the entirety of his bed and quirks an eyebrow.

“No,” he says childishly and smirks.

Adam sighs.

He’s tired. His neck hurts from sitting on that weird ass hotel room chair and Leon’s being a selfish asshole and has taken over his whole bed with his broad body.

Adam would be more upset about it if he didn’t look so good like that, splayed all about, t shirt riding up from his boxers, soft and begging for attention without saying a single word.

“You’re such brat.”

“I’m injured,” Leon pouts and it’s stupid that Adam can’t help but linger on his plush lips.

Adam rolls his eyes and gets on the bed with his knees, parting Leon’s thighs to make room. Leon moves with him, spreading them easy as anything and Adam wants to bite his mouth, mark up his neck, and leave bruises on his hips.

“You’re injured so you get to bother me all day and take over my bed?” Adam asks and gets more comfortable between Leon’s knees. He hasn’t moved but he’s breathing faster, eyes darting all over Adam’s face in question.

“You said make yourself at home,” Leon says finally, and Adam laughs, slides a hand up Leon’s thigh to his stomach, pushes his shirt up higher and feels Leon’s muscles contract underneath his touch.

The TV’s still on, just a low rumble in the background and Leon’s holding his phone loosely in his hand now, finally paying Adam his full attention.

He’s already getting hard, his boxers aren’t doing much to hide the bulge underneath and it makes Adam smile. He leans down and kisses his stomach, right under his belly button. Leon gasps and Adam looks up and catches his eye.

“How’s the black eye?” Adam asks and Leon blinks at him, swallows and licks his lips before answering.

“Looks worse, doesn’t hurt really.”

“Oh good, so I guess you don’t need me to make you feel better then,” Adam says and pulls up a bit, taking his hand off of Leon’s skin.

Leon scrambles after him, kind of adorably and Adam tries not to laugh.

“No I want-it still hurts,” Leon says and sits up a bit. Adam nods seriously, pushes him down and trails his fingers up Leon's knee cap to his thigh, squeezing him gently through his boxers.

“Well, okay then,” Adam says and sits up on his knees, hooking his fingertips into the waistband and pulling them down painfully slowly, being gentle even though he can tell Leon’s getting impatient.

Leon’s dick bobs against his stomach, dark red and leaking.

Adam curves a hand around Leon’s dick and jacks it once, twice, three times, thumbing at the slit. Leon throws his head back. He puts a calming hand on Leon’s thigh, can feel the muscles twitching as he tries to hold still for him.

“You’re still a brat,” Adam says, achingly hard in his sweats already but the friction against the bed helps a little. Leon pumps his hips up and makes a needy sound low in his throat. He looks so _good_ like this. 

“What?” Leon asks all bleary eyed and gorgeous, and dammit Adam’s got it bad and he doesn’t even care.

“Lying on my bed like this, you’re not that subtle,” Adam leans down and kisses his inner thigh, pressing against the underside of his dick until he whines.

“Took you long enough,” Leon says all breathy and needy and Adam has more patience than most but he’s not a saint.

Adam opens his mouth, takes Leon in all the way to the root. If not for the arm he had strapped across Leon’s stomach, his hips jerking forward would have made him choke. Leon’s flushed all the way down his neck, hands hovering above Adam’s head.

Adam reaches out and guides Leon to grab his hair and finally starts moving, pulls almost all the way off before sinking back down. Leon falls apart. Adam had no idea he could make those sounds, can barely say anything and it’s a heady feeling to have him turn into this mess of moans and jerks.

“Fuck Adam,” he says, panting and Adam hums and raises his eyes, then pulls back slowly and licks lazy circles around the head of Leon’s cock.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Adam says, loving the way Leon looks completely lost right now, clinging to Adam and biting his lower lip.

“Fuck,” Leon breathes out. “Fuck, Adam, _please_.”

Adam mouths along his length before sealing his lips around the head and sucking softly, pressing his tongue against the slit. Leon’s tugging at his hair and Adam traces circles on his hip with his thumb. He takes as much of Leon’s dick in his mouth as he can, and feels Leon go tense.

Adam pulls off as Leon’s coming, and it lands on his lips, his chin, some on his neck. He’s so hard it almost hurts and can’t do much but stick his hand into his sweats to jerk off while Leon comes down.

“Hey, come here,” Leon tugs at his hair and Adam goes, falls into a kiss and moans when Leon pushes his hand away and wraps his own around his dick. He comes too quickly but it feels perfect and Leon hasn’t stopped kissing him so overall, he thinks it’s a win.

“You wanna share the bed, then?” Leon asks, still holding him close. Adam groans. Leon's warm under him and Adam can feel the vibrations when he laughs and kisses him to shut him up.

 

***

 

“Wanna wear matching costumes?” Leon asks casually at breakfast a few weeks later. He slides in close next to Adam, practically in his lap, and takes a big bite of his scrambled eggs. Adam smiles into his orange juice.

It’s completely predictable that Leon’s asking to be official boyfriends with Halloween costumes but Adam’s not one to complain.

They’ve been having amazing sex, Leon’s cuddly and sweet and intelligent. He’s looking at him eagerly and has just a bit of ketchup smeared across his chin. Adam wipes it with his thumb and licks it off, watches Leon’s eyes track the movement.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Adam says and goes on to avoid Leon’s questions about what idea he has planned out already.

 

Leon looks adorable with the floppy ears.

The party’s loud, fun, and everyone comments on how fucking cute they look and Adam laughs every time Leon blushes all the way up to his ears. Nuge makes them pose for a picture and Adam decides to post it when Leon gets dragged away by Nursey and Cam.

“Your german shepherd, huh?” Leon asks when he makes his way back and Adam looks up from his phone and takes the drink Leon offers him.

“That okay?” Adam asks, a little nervous, but Leon smiles and leans over to kiss him. Adam gasps a little, because okay maybe they’re official but they’re in public with people around and yeah, it’s dark and everyone's a little too drunk and preoccupied to worry about them but-

“It’s Halloween Lars, stop thinking so much,” Leon says after pulling away and tugs on one of the ears on his costume. Adam feels his stomach get all fluttery with butterflies and kisses the smirk off Leon’s face. 

He checks his phone later after Davo drags Leon over to Pat putting on a show for everyone and Oscar has him glued to his side, splashing a bit of his beer onto his costume every few minutes.

_We so cute_

He can’t help the dopey grin on his face for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what those costumes are, puppies?? monkeys??? whatever they're cute.


End file.
